The Silk Bandage
by ShiningGalaxy
Summary: Adventure. That is what she always wanted, and after an encounter with Gandalf the Grey at the Toronto General Hospital, Kyra Matheson soon finds herself not in her own home but rather in Lothlorien. Will she do anything to try and return or would someone or something make her decide otherwise? Haldir/OC
1. Chapter 1

**Summary**: Adventure. That is what she always wanted and after an encounter with Gandalf the Grey at the Toronto General Hospital, Kyra Matheson soon finds herself not in her own home but rather in Lothlorien. Will she do anything to try and return or would someone or something make her decide otherwise? Haldir/OC

**Author's Note:**I had first written this on Wattpad. Currently, I will be going through and looking at the mistakes (considering I wrote this on my phone) which, by the way, was an absolutely horrid idea! I don't recommend it any. My laptop screen is broken (though, I can still look at the page perfectly fine by the bottom half of the screen. Kind of a pain, really. In any case, my laptop should be fixed by November 12th as I am finally going to be getting my screen soon. I apologize in advance for any mistakes found. I do hope you enjoy it.

And, I would appreciate any comments regarding timeline and such. I would appreciate it, but also remember to keep comments appropriate. Thanks! Considering I am brand new to the LoTR/Hobbit fandom.

**Disclaimer:**We already know that I don't, nor ever will own anything here...so...there you go. I do own, Kyra Matheson and a few characters that you have not heard of...

**xXxXx**

Kyra Matheson sighed, wrapping her coat tightly around her body. The cold, November night air nipped at her face. It was bad enough that the snow had begun to fall in the middle of October, but now, she also had to deal the annoyances that came with the colder weather; the common cold.

Grumbling to herself, she pulled down on her rainbow coloured toque in order to protect her ears from the accursed cold that always seemed to find them. Cussing, Kyra wondered why on earth her parents decided to move from England; a place where they barely had any snow, to a place much colder and it snowed three-quarters of the year.

It didn't make any sense to the twenty-six year old.

She also began questioning her own sanity when she made the bright decision to have her hair up in a bun.

Sighing, she took a sip of her coffee; a double-double from Tim Horton's. As the warm liquid made its way down to her stomach, Kyra couldn't help but smile contently.

It definitely hit the spot.

Glancing down at her watch, Kyra's eyes widened, giving a squeak and taking one last gulp before throwing the cup into the nearest garbage can and bolted down the street towards the Toronto General Hospital.

Her first night shift in the Emergency Room and she was running late. What an impression she'll make on the night staff.

She yelped, her footing slipping as she made contact with the ice hiding under the thin layer of snow. Regaining her balance she carefully made it the rest of the way.

"You're late, Kyra." Kyra looked up from the locker to see Myrna, who was the oldest and also the head nurse of Emergency Room. "You have worked in this hospital for a little over a year and you decide to be late on your first night shift? You are a nurse! Not a sniveling little school girl. Act it."

Heat rushed to Kyra's cheeks as she ignored the looks of the other nurses in the room as she gave a mumbled apology, making her way to the nurses' station in the ER, grabbing the first chart there.

Giving a slight sigh and pulling out her stethoscope, Kyra flung the object over her shoulder, making her way into the first set of curtains to her left. Looking down at the chart, she spoke with uncertainty.

"Mr Gandolf Grey?"

Never. Never in her short nursing career did she ever have any problems with pronouncing the names of medication, but give her someone's name? Well, the attempt usually always ended up being a horrid attempt as she butchered whoever's name she was trying to say. As the elderly man gave a hearty laugh, his bluish-gray eyes twinkling in amusement, Kyra felt her face heat up the second time that night from utter embarrassment.

"It is Gandalf, my dear."

A nervous laugh escaped passed Kyra's lips as she walked over to the side of the bed as she spoke. "My apologies, sir. I usually butcher people's names whenever I try to pronounce them. Would it be alright if I can take your vitals before I ask you some questions?"

Gandalf nodded, permitting her to perform her duties as a healer. As she worked, neither one spoke, and with the silence, Gandalf studied the woman before him.

Her blond hair was pulled back into a tight bun with a few strands falling around her face. Her thin and neat brows were creased in concentration and her brown eyes were focused in on their task. The woman, he noted, seemed to possess an air of wisdom that was beyond her years. She was like an open book and he could see the sadness, pain, regret, and longing.

His thoughts and observations of the young woman were interrupted by the woman's voice bringing him out of his thoughts.

"I apologize miss...?" Gandalf trailed off as he waited for her to satisfy him with a name.

"Kyra, sir."

"Kyra." He repeated thoughtfully as he looked upon her. "A wonderful name. Was there something you needed?"

"May I ask you a few questions in order to give the Doctor information, Mr Grey?" Kyra asked, feeling a smile blossom on her face.

"Of course you can, my dear."

Five minutes had passed before the questioning was finished and Kyra was sitting at the computer, filling in the rest of the information into the system.

"Miss Kyra, may I ask you something?"

Kyra looked up from the screen momentarily, replying with an affirmative before going back to the task at hand.

"If you could wish for one thing to have in this life, just one wish, what would be your answer?"

The question seemed out of place to her as she felt slightly taken aback. Normally, most questions would be regarding the patients health, not what one would think of their nurses ultimate wishes. She glanced up at him, opening her mouth to answer with that she already had everything she wanted, but the look on his face made her reconsider.

"Honestly, Mr Grey, as much as I adore being a nurse and the different experiences that are associated with this profession. I would like have something more. More... adventure." Kyra admitted, standing up from her seat and placing the stool over by the end of the bed.

A full blown smile overtook Gandalf's features as he nodded to her, "Good."

What did that mean? She wondered, clearing her throat as she spoke. "One of the doctor's will be in momentarily, Mr Grey."

After what seemed like an awkward farewell Kyra left the curtained area as she frowned, mulling over what the elderly man had said to her. Why did she have a feeling that there was an underlying message to that one word? Just something by _how _he said it.

Damnit, this was going to drive her bloody mad by the time her shift ended!

Shaking herself out of her thoughts, Kyra went back to work, caring for as many patients as she possibly could before the last few minutes of her shift was over.

The early morning rays of the sun was peeking in through the blinds of the windows and Kyra could barely contain her excitement when she checked her watch.

She never realized how exhausted she was until she began dwelling on it. It wasn't as if the graveyard shift was particularly hard, but she was finding that the ER was even busier at night than it was during the day.

She sighed upon seeing the clock reach Oh-seven-hundred. Quickly double-checking everything was in its proper place, all updates to patients charts were made, Kyra made her way to the locker room and exchanging her work shoes and donning her winter boots, throwing on her jacket and pulling out her backpack she proceeded to leave the building.

First things first, she had to make it past the old bat who was probably still checking the charts before, she too, left the building for the day.

Taking a deep breath and picking up her pace, Kyra made her way down the corridor, heart plummeting when she realized that she was correct about her assumptions regarding Myrna.

Swallowing hard, she just kept on thinking that just a few more steps and she would be home free. And just as she reached the door she heard her name being called.

She paused, inwardly groaning, and hiding a cringe as she turned around, taking a deep breath and making her way back to the desk, adjusting her bag over her shoulder.

"Yes, Myrna?" The young woman asked, hoping that she attempted to keep the irritation out of her voice, unfortunately, the look she received made her realize that Myrna noticed.

"After being late, I do not think that tone of yours will get you far. It will not be tolerated here, young lady." Myrna snapped, eyes narrowing slightly as she removed her glasses, setting them down onto the desk before propping her elbows and leaning against the surface. She sighed, "Kyra, I have heard many praises from other nurses and doctor's here at the hospital. I know you have a good head on those shoulders of yours and a good heart. Please, do not make me regret my decision in allowing you to join our team. Do not be late tonight or else I'll have no choice but to write you up. Understand?"

"Yes ma'am."

"Good. I'll see you tonight." Without another word, Kyra took off as fast as she could through the automatic doors and down the street, in the direction of her apartment.

She wanted to have a nice, hot shower before going to bed but as soon as she stepped through the door of her apartment, Kyra quickly changed her mind, deciding that a shower would benefit her more after she woke up.

Entering her bedroom, she made her way over to her nightstand and turned on the radio, smiling as soft classical music filtered through the speakers. Heading over to her closet she stripped down to just her underwear and sports bra and pulled on a long, navy blue shirt, a pair of black leggings and fuzzy green and purple socks.

As she crawled into bed she smiled with content as she lay her head down, closing her eyes, waiting for sleep to welcome her.

Unfortunately, it didn't as her mind began replaying the conversation that she and that elderly gentleman had shared at the start of her shift.

Gandalf Grey, she remembered. With his long grayish-white beard and twinkling blue eyes. The image sauntered across her mind and she couldn't stop the frown the formed.

It was strange, really. Even with all of the practicum's that she had taken over the four years of nursing school, Kyra couldn't recall any sort of patient who caught, and kept her attention as much as he did. In a way, she thought, he did remind her of her grandfather, Nicholas.

Kyra sighed, frustration rising as to why he wouldn't leave her mind. If it dared on, she figured that she would lose more of her sanity.

Grumbling, she turned onto her side and curled into a fetal position and tried, once again, to fall asleep, forcing herself to focus on the music. Finally, she felt her body relaxing and darkness began to take hold as sleep welcomed her.

For however long she slept for, she had no idea but she awoke again when a cool breeze swept through, caressing her skin and causing goosebumps to rise. Frowning and opening her eyes she tried to find the blanket which had fallen off of her in the night. She paused in her movements when she heard the sounds of a bird chirping somewhere.

When did birds stay in Canada during the winter months?

It was then, that it struck her. Kyra's eyes widened in a panic upon seeing where she was.

No longer was she in the comfort of her own home but rather, she was lounging out in the middle of the woods. She stuttered incoherently.

How the _hell __di_d she end up in the middle of nowhere?

Abruptly, she sat up, looking around frantically. She didn't recognize where she was, but she hoped to whatever God could hear her, that it was just some messed up dream. She was, unfortunately, told otherwise when she pinched her forearm and winced upon feeling pain. Yelping, she rubbed the area and took deep breaths in order to calm her raging heart.

Okay, so it wasn't a dream. This was real. Somehow she had managed to make it all the way from the top floor of her apartment building all the way to the walking/running trail that led into the small write area in Toronto.

And no one saw her, or at the very least, attempted to stop her.

Kyra swallowed the lump that formed in her throat. Ten years. It had been ten years since she had a sleep-walking incident. Now, well now, it was happening all over again.

Glancing up at the sky angrily and raising her hand as she stuck up her middle finger. The Fates must be looking at her and laughing right now.

Yeah, well, fuck them too. Kyra thought bitterly.

Sighing in irritation, Kyra managed to stand up on shaky legs, holding her arms out to keep from falling over, she stayed like that for a moment or so before taking a cautious step forward.

She had to get home.

A bout of dizziness swept over her and Kyra leaned against one of the many trees in the area and closed her eyes, waiting for it to pass and when it did she contained on.

How ever long she walked for, she didn't know, but panic began bubbling in the pit of her stomach. Something wasn't right. The area was surrounded by the city. There was no which way she could turn that wouldn't lead her to the trails that would eventually take her to any of the exits.

So, the question now was, why wasn't she finding any of the trails. In fact, why wasn't she seeing anyone in the area? Usually, the small area was filled with people, from tourists enjoying the scenery to college students doing an assignment. This revelation alone made her panic rise even more.

Her eyes roamed around the area, desperately searching for something. Anything that'll give her a sign of the city.

Nothing. Absolutely nothing.

"H-hello?" Kyra called out, cringing at how weak, soft, and frightened her voice sounded. It shook as she called out and she felt vulnerable. Taking a deep, slow, shaky breath she waited for an answer and when none came she tried again.

This time her voice echoed about the trees. This time she heard a twig snap and when she did her heart slipped a beat and she stopped in her tracks. Slowly, she began turning, eyes scanning her surroundings as they widened, a yelp escaping past her lips as she soon found herself laying flat on the ground with an arrow pointing at her face.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone. **

**I wanted to update the story last weekend but I was sent out to the field for the week (Yes, I'm military) so I was unable to get on my computer. So I apologize for the wait. I do hope you like this chapter. Before we start, I am going to mention that I do not, in any way, shape or form, have a problem with cosplayers. Some are absolutely amazing. I just wanted to let you all know this before reading it and becoming offended.**

_**Also, For any mistakes, I will get to them within the next couple of days. **_

**~ShiningGalaxy  
>Krista<strong>

**xXxXx**

**CHAPTER TWO**

**xXxXx**

"Watch where you're pointing that bloody thing!" Kyra squeaked. Her heart was beating rapidly as she held her breath, scared out of her wits. She watched as the arrow was removed to a somewhat safe distance as she sat up, pausing in her movements, eyebrows shooting up.

Boy, someone sure enjoyed cosplaying as Link, he even had the elf ears glued on to complete the look. Or, even if he wasn't trying to be Link, he could, at the very least, be a made up character from the franchise. Either way, it was a strange sight. Her eyes widened as her mind wandered. Dear God. She was along in the forest with a possible psychotic, cosplaying nutcase.

Bad thing about it was, this man was incredibly gorgeous. Long blond, perfect hair, blue eyes.

After a moment of staring at each other, unmoving, the blond haired man spoke; his voice full of authority. "You will tell me who you are and the reasons as to which I have found you outside the border of Lothlorien. Are you a spy of Saruman's?"

Kyra felt goosebumps on her skin. She made eye contact with him, licking her lips nervously. "Lothlorien? Saruman? Spy? Mate, I have absolutely no idea what you're going on about. In any case, why should I answer to you? _You're_ the one who had an arrow pointed in my face."

His dark blue orbs narrowed at her. "You will watch your tongue, mortal. Do you know to who you speak?"

"A Psychotic Legend of Zelda fan?" The look on his face hastily made her add, "No. No I do not."

"I am Haldir, Marchwarden of Lothlorien. I protect these borders. So, _mortal_, I demand for you to tell me who you are and how you have come to be here."

"Christ almighty, mate. Calm down. These woods are for the public to use whenever they please." The young woman snapped. Haldir could tell that this strange woman was becoming just as impatient as he. "I'm Kyra Matheson, and honestly? I have no idea how I got into the wooded area in Toronto. Actually, I didn't know they named it. In any case, I probably sleepwalked my way over here. So...can you just tell me the exit to get out of here so I can go home, it'd be very much appreciated."

"A strange name." He uttered, a confused look darkening the man's features, his brows furrowing together. "I have not heard of this Toronto place. Is it near the Shire?"

"The what? No. Mate, Toronto is in Ontario, Canada."

"It is not a country I am familiar with."

"Are you tripping, bud? You should know what country you're in." She said slowly, studying the man and realizing, as her heart dropped, that he was not lying. She could not see any trace of a lie or a joke. It was either that, or he was a very good actor. Something told her, that this was anything but.

Kyra took a startled step back, eyes widening as he moved closer towards her, his eyes studying her. She felt like an animal in a cage, watching and waiting to see if he was going to try and attempt to attack her again. She held her breath, tensing as he backed her into a tree, mere inches away from her.

The next words that came out of her mouth made her wonder about this man's mental stability. "Such strange attire for a human female."

"No shit, mate. What the hell did you think I was?" She asked before she could put up the mental and verbal barrier between her mouth and brain. She mentally cringed at the look he gave her but she put up her brave front and continued, "Besides, I'm not the one who looks like I have just come out of a Comic-Con convention."

"You speak strangely, as well. Your phrases are something I have heard naught before now." He gave her a slight smirk, "Also, you could be an elf...or even an orc-"

"Orc?" She questioned. "The hell is a bloody orc?"

"You shall find out soon enough. As for my attire, it shows my stature as marchwarden."

"A what?"

A slight growl emanated from him. His patience was wearing thin. "A border guard."

"Okay."

He leaned in, his eyes scanning her, "You haven't a first on where you are, do you?"

"No! No I do not." She snapped, deciding to play this man's little game. "The last thing I remember was being in bed. In my apartment and then I find myself here. In the middle of the _fucking_ forest being attacked by-Oh Christ. You...you kidnapped me, didn't you?"

The panicked look on the woman's eyes prompted Haldir to hold up his hands. "Calm down, mortal. I did not kidnap you."

"That's what they all say!" She shrieked, managing to shimmy between the oversized tree and the man, looking frantically around for something to defend herself with. Quickly, she reached down and grabbed a few nice sized rocks as she began throwing them at him. "Get the bloody hell away from me!"

Haldir easily dodged the rocks, slightly surprised at the mortal female's strength in which she threw them. When she paused for a moment, her hands shaky, he took this opportunity to try and calm her down again. "You must calm yourself. This childish behaviour is not necessa-"

Somehow, a rock made its way past his defences as it hit him square in the left temple. The pain from the hit, ricocheted before darkness began consuming his vision and he fell to his knees for a few moments, then finally falling forward onto the ground with a thud. Out completely cold.

Kyra gasped, losing grip on the rocks she had. Cursing she ran over to the man's side, plopping down on her knees. "No. No. No. Oh God, what did I do?"

With shaky hands she reached one of her hands out, checking his pulse, breathing in relief when she felt the strong beat beneath her fingertips. Guilt overcame her anger and frustration. She was only venting! She wasn't at all trying to hurt the poor guy. Taking a deep breath she turned him over and winced.

A long jagged gash ran across his head and temple, travelling down his face as blood trickled out of the wound. Hastily, she patted him down, looking for anything that could be used to cover his wound. Eventually, she found a white silk cloth in one of his tunic pockets. She could tell that it was expensive as it had butterflies embroidered into the fabric. She groaned, considering putting it back, though upon looking at his wound once more the thought had quickly vanished as she folded the cloth and placed it on the wound, putting slight pressure on it with one hand while the other one looked for something that could be used to secure it.

When she couldn't find anything, she felt her heart break as she realized what she would have to use. Looking down at her cotton tank top, she sighed as she began ripping a strip from the bottom of the shirt. Once finished, she placed one hand on the cloth and began wrapping it snugly around the man's head a couple of times then tucking it in.

Sitting back, she wondered on what she should do next. Nodding, she knew that she couldn't leave him alone in the woods. Unconscious no less. She stood up onto shaky legs, and wandered around the area, making sure she was within eyesight of him as she gathered wood to build a fire.

Just as she put the wood into a pile an inhuman growl pierced the air. Kyra stiffened, eyes darting from one place to the next around her. The growl sounded again, this time it was even closer and her heart dropped, blood running cold and her breath catching at what she saw.

Amber eyes seemed to glow eerily at her hungrily at her from a few metres away. It was some sort of animal, but one that she had never seen before. She had absolutely no idea what the hell it was and to be frank, she didn't want to know, either.

Ever so slightly, she tilted her head to the side, her eyes silently urging the man to wake up. _Come on, mate. Any time is no better of one to wake up than right this very moment. Don't leave me hanging here._

The adrenaline that she was running on for the past little while was beginning to wane to the effects of fear. Her breathing was coming out in short, snagged breaths when she took a step, snapping a twig. She winced, berating herself for even moving. The animal growled, lunging at her.

Kyra barely managed to dodge it as she took a few quick steps to the side as she tripped over something. She hissed as pain exploded through her right knee when she landed on something fairly jagged. Tears blurred her vision as she gritted her teeth, trying to not voice her discomfort as she waited for the inevitable pain that would come from the animal's bite.

A bite, she realized that would never come.

One eye slowly opened to see where the animal was and when she saw that it was down she opened her other eye, raising her head. It was then that she saw an arrow protruding out of the animal's eye.

She gaped at it for a moment, wondering where the hell the arrow came from, noticing that the man was still out.

Her answer soon came in the form of a man. His hair was equally as long as the man she encountered before, as well as the same style. His attire made her think of the one Peter Pan wore in the Disney classic.

He spoke then, in a strange, yet beautiful language that made her want to listen to it all day. If she didn't think her mood could drop any lower, it surprised her when it dropped into the deepest, darkest depths of hell when she caught sight of his ears.

"Are you kidding me?" She growled. "Another cosplayer? What is with you people and dressing up like elves for? Is this where you lot hang out?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone. Sorry for not updating this for awhile. **

**I wanted to have this updated this coming weekend but unfortunately, the power got knocked out by a storm that we had last week, so I wasn't able to. And just one thing after another has just zapped basically almost ALL inspiration for any sort of writing from me. And I just feel like crying. I'm letting you all know now, I'm not sure when I will be updating again, especially if the bad news in my personal life continue as they are. I am hoping to have a few more chapters written/updated before I start my DP1 Course in January (My first trades course). If I can't, you will be waiting approximately five weeks for an update (no cell phone, and confined to base...DEPENDING on how we do as a platoon).**

**So, without further ado, here is the next chapter for you :)**

**xxx**

A confused look crossed his features, instead of answering her strange question he asked his own; "What is a maiden, such as yourself, doing near Lothlorien?"

She felt like crying, she was exhausted, sore, and downright frustrated. Taking a deep breath, she calmly replied. "Where is Lothlorien? Is it a small town somewhere in Ontario or the United States? I've never heard of it before because as of right now, I haven't the faintest on where I am or how I got here. It's been one hell of a day and all I want is straight answers because right now, I am about to lose my blasted mind."

The man blinked a couple of times, his mind going over her words, debating whether or not her words were false or not. He studied her then, knowing well that she was on the verge of having a meltdown.

"It is alright, my lady." He tried to sound reassuring. "I give you my word that we will find a way for you to go home."

Kyra took a deep breath, "Thank you. Finally someone with a bit more sense than the other guy."

"Who-" The man's eyes widened considerably as his eyes locked onto the figure laying beside her. He began speaking in that angelic language. What was it exactly? If she could, she'd listen to it forever. Maybe she could-"What happened to Haldir?"

She cleared her throat, feeling her face flush with embarrassment at the look he gave her. "Well?" He prodded.

"He was freaking me out." She began. Paused. Took a deep breath. "And I kind of threw a rock at him."

His eyebrows rose, his eyes travelled down her body and then up to her face. An amused grin on his face. "Kind of?"

"Yeah..." She started, her nerves beginning to take their toll on her. As her anger begin to flare. What was with that grin of his? "I mean, I didn't do it on purpose but he wouldn't give me the answers that I wanted and, really, I would very much prefer to go home, instead of here. Is that so much to ask? Or is there going to be more cosplayers?"

"Cosplayers?" He repeated the word with a look of confusion. "What is that?"

"Are you kidding me?"

"I do not kid."

Kyra studied him for a minute. How long was she able to deny what her mind was telling her? How long was she going to be able to say that she was no longer in Toronto? Hell, it seems as though she was no longer in Canada or even in her own world. There were many thoughts going through her mind about what could be happening. Perhaps, somehow, she had been given some sort of hallucinogenic. Though, she knew that wasn't possible as she had never ate or drank anything except for what she had prepared. Or, it could have been some sort of weird dream. Though, she wondered how this sort of dream could feel so real. As she looked at both men, she could see no deceit in their words or see any humour in their eyes to indicate that this was all an act.

Something in her gut told her that it was none of the above.

Nothing in her mind to explain to her how she came to be in the forest made no sense. All she could think of was that it was magic. Kyra almost laughed at the absurd idea. Just because her family believed in that didn't mean she did.

Closing her eyes, Kyra willed the thoughts away as she sighed, returning her attention to the man's question. "A cosplayer is someone who dresses up as a favourite character from a book, movie, show, game, etc. There was this one year I dressed up as Lacus Clyne from Gundam SEED."

From the blank stare she received, he hadn't the first on what she talking about. Gritting her teeth in an attempt to keep her rising frustration from bubbling over. She didn't need another unconscious guy to look after in hopes of trying to find this Lothlorien city he was talking about.

"Please, for the love of God, tell me that you have fantasy stories around here."

"We do." He said slowly, "But not many. Only children divulge in such stories, adults and our elders search for books for educational purposes."

Raising an eyebrow, she scoffed. "Wow. You lot don't sound like fun. What do you do for fun around here anyway?"

It wasn't as if she was trying to insult him, but after the day she had Kyra felt slightly entitled to complain. She was beginning to get a headache as her head spun so much. It also didn't mean that she was trying to say that education was not important. Not at all. After all, to have a good career in this world you either have to join the military and learn through them or go to college to do so.

To do so for fun, however? Not really her cup of tea.

"There are many things that we elves like to do in our spare time."

She was having a difficult time believing he was an elf, didn't matter if he had pointed ears or not as she continued to picture elves that were in stories that were in the North Pole, helping Santa with making toys for little children who were nice on Christmas.

She just could not picture a gorgeous man being an elf. Clearing her throat she snapped herself out of ogling thoughts as she focused her gaze back on his face. "Okay, what would they be?"

"Before I answer let us make haste to the city and on our journey I will be glad to explain to you what we do in our spare time if we are not occupied with studies."

Just strange and appropriate way of speech, Kyra thought with amusement. She nodded, watching as he picked up the man with ease. Her eyes widened a bit in surprise. He looked as scrawny as her Uncle did. Though, she knew well than to judge a book by its cover.

Kira was honestly intrigued by the different activities that they did and wanted to know more. And as time passed, night slowly turning into day, it took her a moment or two to realize just how much time had passed. She was increasingly becoming more and more calm within Legolas' presence and less anxious. He was a free spirit who was extremely entertaining to be around.

Though, thoughts of her job drifted in her mind on more than one occasion. What will happen when she did show up? More than likely she was going to be out of a job. A sigh escaped past her lips as a solemn expression crossed her features. All those years in nursing went down the drain. And judging by the clothes Legolas wore, they weren't all that advanced in medicine like she was.

"My fair Kyra, something that matter?"

He was a gentleman. She shook her head. "No. I'm fine, mate. Just was thinking is all."

"Mate?"

"Another word for friend, basically." She replied, shrugging her shoulders as they sat down on the grass cross-legged. Glancing over at Haldir he was beginning to awaken as his eyes slowly fluttered open. It had been approximately a day now that she had knocked him unconscious and Kyra couldn't help but to bite her bottom lip in nervousness, feeling uncomfortable as the one who his eyes focused in on just had to be her, but before anything could be said Legolas made his way over to him.

Kyra tried to go back to eating the rest of her meal but found that she was unable as guilt gnawed at her like a dog did a bone. It was somewhat grinding on her nerves and she could feel the tips of her ears burning upon hearing her name amongst the low conversation between both elves. She still couldn't tell what they were saying, but from where she was it sounded as though Haldir was a bit angry as he spoke as Legolas sounded as if he was trying to calm him down.

Of course they were talking about her.

Though, she couldn't fault the man for being angry at her, because if she was in that position she would also be quite perturbed by being knocked unconscious by a crazy lady. Though, could anyone really blame her though? One minute she was in the comforts of her bed and the next she was in the middle of nowhere surrounding by huge trees. To ask for directions was like asking how to drive a car from Canada to anywhere overseas.

It was impossible.

Kyra sighed, risking a quick glance to the elves a few feet from her and was frozen by Haldir's eyes on her. She gulped, feeling small under his gaze. She hoped and prayed to whichever deity they believed in that this wasn't how she was going to be known in Lothlorien. Or anywhere for that matter.

If it was, she had a feeling that it would be more troublesome to try and get help. And how they looked, that's exactly what was going to happen.

Why the hell couldn't she have kept her anger, frustration, and fear under control?


	4. Chapter 4

**My early Christmas present to all of you. A bit short, I know, but I hope you enjoy it :)**

**xxx**

The awkward silence could've been cut with a knife it was so thick.

And Kyra hated every single minute of it.

They were only an hour or so away from the border of Lothlorien now and she tried to keep her distance from the two elves. She had no qualms with Legolas (anymore) but she still felt slightly disturbed by the fact that there are elves. And, it didn't help matters much when she had knocked out one of their military leaders.

What a first impression she had made.

She had tried to apologize to Haldir on multiple occasions but he had not spoken a word to her since their encounter, and unfortunately for her, he was still miffed about her throwing fist-sized rocks at him and actually hit him. A mortal female struck down the Marchwarden of Lothlorien. The thoughts to them sounded absolutely absurd..

Guilt ate away at her conscience.

She wondered how many more beings she was going to piss off before she went home, she thought with disdain.

Kyra wondered if she should be offended by the fact that he thought she was weak because she was female or not. She sighed, she couldn't blame him for holding a grudge against her, hell, she would be quite pissed if someone did the same thing.

She shook her head and sighed, going back to looking about her surroundings and tried not to take notice of both elves glancing back at her more times than not from their position at least ten feet in front of her. Kyra had to admit, she was grateful that they kept their distance but felt annoyed that they kept checking back at her.

After all, what did they think she was going to do, make a run for it? Kyra almost laughed at the absurdity of it and pushed the thought to the back, looking up at the trees. She took note that they were twice the size of the ones back home, the air was cleaner, and the forest seemed a bit darker, but not by much, as through the trees, blue sky and sunlight peeked through the gaps.

Even with her unusual predicament, the beauty of the place was indeed astounding.

Up ahead of her, Legolas glanced back at her then to Haldir. "How long are you going to be acting like a child?"

His blue eyes narrowed. "Whenever she decides to tell the truth. I do not trust her."

"And she doesn't trust you."

Another glare was sent in the Prince's direction. "Trust is learned when one can speak it."

"You do not think she speaks the truth?"

It was Haldir's turn to glance back and sighed. "No. What happens if she is a spy of Sauron?"

"And what if she is not?" Legolas countered. "Look at her attire. It is apparant that she is not of this world and she looks frightened."

Haldir gave no answer. He had to admit though, t'was strange. Her clothing, language, and how outspoken she was for a mortal woman. He had never seen anything like it. He growled, feeling defeated and with nothing to defend why he had no trust for her, except for one thing.

"She knocked me unconscious with a _rock._"

Legolas threw his head back and laughed merrily, to Haldir's dismay. "She honestly thought you were going to harm her. She told me you had an arrow pointing directly at her face."

"I was not going to shoot it unless she posed a threat." He muttered and quickly added. "She is on the border of Lothlorien. It is my duty as Marchwarden to ensure the safety of my people."

"She did not know that, did she?" The other elf asked, brows raised as he nodded. "Tis true though, she acted rashly against you."

Haldir could've sworn that there was going to be more to that sentence but Legolas added no more, he felt him pick up speed. Up ahead they were reaching the gates to the city and Haldir sighed with relief; the quicker they got to Lady Galadriel and Lord Celeborn, the quicker he would be able to return to his flat and away from the woman.

As they headed through the city, towards the steps to where the Lord and Lady resided, Kyra felt uncomfortable under the gazes of the elves. Her mouth hung open and thought at how beautiful each and every one of them were.

Some regarded her kindly with a nod, while others stared curiously at her.

She was distracted enough to not see that Haldir and Legolas had stopped and she walked right into them with a grunt, almost falling on her rear but was saved by Legolas holding her steady.

"Why are we stopped?"

Before Legolas could answer her, Haldir turned to her, his steely gaze boring through her as he finally spoke to her. "This is where we leave you. My Lord and Lady wishes to speak with you."

A bemused chuckle soon followed suit, "I know you have a habit of doing so, but I ask that you do not knock them unconscious as well."


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay, so yeah, the last chapter was way too short to be a Christmas present, so hopefully this will make it up to you. _Uh, but this chapter is NOT going to be a happy one. _Not the end, anyway. It is short for this one too, but I'll write another chapter either before/after Christmas. I am not sure yet.**

**xxx**

Kyra stopped in her tracks upon reaching the top of the huge, winding staircase as her eyes looked upon a woman and a man, with long, almost glowing hair, beautiful features and just a regal air about them.

It was of no question in Kyra's mind. This was Lady Galadriel and Lord Celeborn that Haldir and Legolas have been speaking about. Kyra felt her knees shake as she stepped a little closer to them, her heart was pounding in her chest that she feared that they could hear it. Her eyes were then cast downward as she got onto one knee and bowed.

"The lady from another world," Lord Celeborn stated. "Please rise, we have much to discuss with you."

Kyra froze, so it was true, she wasn't in her own world. She sighed, so much for continuing to deny it.

"Kyra Matheson, denying where you are will only inhibit your growth here. Take matters in stride and allow your heart to guide you."

"Wait, hello, How did you know both my name and what I was thinking?"

"Legolas informed us of your name." With the questioning look deepening, Lord Celeborn then added, "As for the answer to your unspoken question; Elven kind has a telepathic link that we can communicate with other Elves, and only a few are gifted to speak to Men."

Kyra nodded, trying to store the never-ending information that she seemed to be receiving in her brain. Honestly, it was giving her a blasted headache. And, now the new found information that they could basically read minds was a bit taunting, and she couldn't help but feel slightly angered at this. So much for her own privacy.

"Do not fear, we only read ones minds..."

"Stop reading my mind!" Kyra growled, interrupting the Lord and Lady. They were basically the King and Queen of Lothlorien and perhaps it wasn't the most brightest of ideas she ever had, but really, she was going to stop this once and for all. "I don't care _when_ you do it, just don't do it to me. If I have a thought I want to share with someone, only then will I. To have my mind read without permission is just wrong and a violation of someone's privacy."

"Calm down." Lady Galadriel commented, a moment or so after the woman's angered outburst before continuing on. "We were trying to say that we don't read minds unless a dire consequence warrants one or if someone's thoughts are so strong, that they are loud enough to hear without us putting in much effort."

Her voice was sort of getting on Kyra's nerves. Do these beings even show emotions? Before Kyra to stop the question from tumbling out of her mouth, she asked them if they were _Vulcan._ Now, it wouldn't surprise her if they were. They looked too damned good to be anything but. They rarely showed emotion, and I bet if she did something _illogical_ they would more than likely say something about it.

Hell, if Elves were real, what's stopping someone from saying that Vulcan's were real.

Kyra couldn't help it when her shoulder's sagged, disappointment washing over her. It would've been awesome if they were, alas, they weren't. She sighed, rubbing a hand over her face in frustration. "Okay. Okay. But if you're going to next time, just...either keep it to yourself or ask me first."

They both nodded. "Will you follow me, Kyra?"

"Uh, sure."

Giving Celeborn a little nod Kyra followed Galadriel down a few stairs, taking a jealous note on how the woman - or elf lady, whatever the female elves called themselves - practically glided as she guided Kyra through a wooden arch, and, as they passed through, Kyra's brows shot up, seeing a huge mirror sitting there. The lady turned, "Will you look into the mirror?"

"Uh, why?" Kyra asked, "I mean, I'm not going to argue, but, you know, it's a mirror."

"It is more than just a mirror." Galadriel answered, "Even I do not know what it shall reveal to you. Only you."

If that didn't sound mysterious, Kyra didn't know what would. Sighing, she figured that she may as well get it done and over with. She vaguely thought that something was going to reach through the mirror and pull her in, but shook her head. It was a mirror...

Oh God! What happens if it's like something out of the _Mirrors_ movies where a person's reflections kills them in a painful way. She hesitated and glanced back at the Lady who waited for her patiently. "Uh...it-it's not going kill me, is it?"

A questioning look crossed over her angelic features and she laughed kindheartedly. "Of course not, Kyra. You have such a vivid imagination. I promise, it will not harm you in the least."

Kyra felt slightly comforted by her and felt her cheeks heat up in embarrassment. Taking a deep breath to keep her heart from beating out of her chest, Kyra closed her eyes and took the final step to come face-to-face with the mirror. Slowly, she opened one eye and then the next. She watched on in awe as the mirror seemed to ripple, as if she was looking into water, her reflection slowly disappearing and being replaced by her apartment building, it was on fire and she felt her stomach churn at the sight of the paramedics bringing out a female body, burnt beyond recognition, but she knew. Kyra knew well, that the one being brought out of the building was her.

How could it be her though, she was right there. If she was, she would've heard the fire alarm going off.

Wouldn't she?

Before she could think more of it, the image changed to the grounds of Lothlorien, where she saw herself wearing different clothing and learning how to master a sword and being taught archery.

And then there was nothing. She touched the mirror, hoping that the image would come back and show her something different, but to no avail.

Kyra's heart was beating rapidly in her chest as her breathing came out in short, snagged breaths. Her eyes burned from the tears that formed and threatened to fall. Images of her burnt body came crashing down and she fell to her knees, realization striking.

And without looking at the Lady, she choked out. "I-I'm dead."


	6. Chapter 6

**I hope everyone had a good Christmas, got lots of stuff, and just had a Merry time. For those who don't celebrate Christmas or anything, hope you guys had a good time anyway :)**

**I'm trying to get as many updates as I can get before I leave for my course as I won't be on for around 5 weeks (and if we get our weekends off, I will attempt to get each story updated)**

**Enjoy!**

**xxx**

To say that Kyra's mood wasn't where it should be was the understatement of the century, her foul mood could probably be detected a mile away, as she sulked in her room for the past day or so, ignoring any knocks that came to the door as her mind replayed the images in the mirror and closed her eyes, allowing tears to form at the edges of her eyes and fall freely down her face.

She sighed, wondering why the bloody hell she didn't hear the fire alarm in her own apartment to go off, then she cursed, realizing that she had forgotten to replace the batteries.

Guess death was the consequence of her own forgetfulness and stupidity.

Perhaps if she had remembered, she would still be alive and well.

So was this heaven where she was, where things that weren't real in her world, were real here?

Was her great-grandmother and grandmother somewhere in Middle-Earth as well, and if they were, did they know she was there?

A loud knock on the door pulled her out of her thoughts and she growled, didn't anyone get the hint that she did not want to speak to anyone right now, maybe not ever?

She didn't bother going to the door to open it, her heart was crushed and energy was practically non-existent. She waited, listening for whoever it was to walk away, soon she heard the fading of footsteps and she let out a breath she hadn't known to have held.

That was until, a few minutes later, the sounds of footsteps padding against the flooring, echoed about the walls and Kyra cursed.

People here were seriously a pain in the ass, and she yelped, hearing someone trying to break down the door. What the _hell_ were they doing?

This was sure going to cause her some problems with both Galadriel and Celeborn finding out that one of their large, possibly very expensive door, was being broken off of its hinges.

Then a loud _crash_ was heard, following low voices and footsteps entering her room. She sat up, an unimpressed expression plastered on her face as she saw that it was both Legolas and Haldir who had broken in.

"You must tell someone what you had seen." Legolas urgently requested of her, his eyes pleading. "It does nothing but hinder your health, my lady; please tell us what has happened."

She sighed, closing her eyes for a moment then opened them, glancing over at Haldir who was looking at her; studying her. "And what about you?"

"I admit that even though you and I met under _stressed_ circumstances, I too, am concerned about your wellbeing."

Kyra nodded, looking down at the carefully woven quilt, shaking her head and pulling her knees to her chest she began, "I found out that where I'm from, I'm dead, and my body was burnt beyond recognition. Can you see why I didn't want to see or talk to anyone?"

"The Lady Galadriel had said that you were distraught after peering into the mirror," Haldir muttered, walking to the other side and sitting down on the bed, Legolas following suit, but sat down on the opposite side, near her feet, both elves were looking at her with worry.

Her body shook and she let out a sniffle, trying to compose herself before she embarrassed herself more by crying in front of these warriors. "Probably. I don't know what I'm supposed to do now, I mean, am I actually dead, or was that just one of many possibilities that could be taking place right now?"

It was Legolas who spoke next, "No one knows what the Mirror wants us to see whenever we peer into it, not even the most powerful of Elven kind. It could be possible that what you saw may have been just a possibility, or it could've happened."

"But if it's true?" Kyra asked, her voice sounding soft, defeated even. "What do I do?"

"What did you do before you found yourself in Lothlorièn?"

"I was a nurse, just a graduate from my four year training program."

The look of confusion that was on their face would've made her laugh, but now, it just made her chest tighten painfully as tears blurred her vision. She licked her lips, "I'm a healer's assistant, I guess you could say."

She was surprised, seeing Haldir reach up and place a comforting hand upon her shoulder and giving a gentle squeeze.

"My lady, why don't you get dressed and join us for the mid-day meal?"

Legolas' voice was soft as he spoke; almost melodic and she found herself immediately nodding in response.

"We will wait for you out in the hall, while you put in appropriate attire."

"Thanks guys."

"No gratitude is necessary, my lady." Haldir smiled. "Not for a friend."

"Even after I knocked you unconscious?"

He laughed, getting up off of the bed, noticing the astonished look on her face. "I admit, I was quite surprised and angered by the fact that a mortal woman was able to strike down an elf, but after Legolas had explained it several times to me, you were frightened. I should not have done what I did, and for that, I apologize."

Her mouth opened as she studied Haldir, she was surprised, _he_ was the one who was apologizing to _her,_ when it was she who was the one who hurt him. She carefully got out of the bed, her bare feet meeting the floor as she walked over to the wardrobe.

Instead of opening it, like they thought they would, she abruptly turned, holding out her hand to Haldir. "I should be the one apologizing, I had acted rather irrationally and childish, mate. Please forgive me."

"There is nothing to apologize for."

**xxx**

Upon reaching the dining area, Kyra fell in love with the place; it was huge and just gorgeous and she had given both elves the bird as she admired the decorations and art work.

As they entered, Kyra stopped, eyes wide as all eyes were on her.

It was like they were at a circus event and she was the main attraction.

Oh bloody hell.

Both Legolas and Haldir helped her along, placing both hands on the small of her back, guiding her down the three steps and over to where the Lord and Lady sat. Lady Galadriel met Kyra's gaze and nodded, giving her a small smile in which she returned in kind.

"Please sit, my dear." Celeborn said, gesturing to the seat beside Galadriel. Kyra nodded, timidly walking over and sitting down next to her, muttering her thanks as she watched both Haldir and Legolas sat beside her. "You must be hungry, for you have been in your room for most of the time."

That's when her stomach decided to let out a hungered growl, her face growing hot when she heard the chuckles to her left and right. "Yes, sir. Thank you for allowing me to stay here."

"That is no problem at all, and after your adventure that you have been through and the information that you have received it is of no wonder you are in the state that you are in."

Kyra could only nod, unable to think of really what she wanted to say but before she could say anything, the food was arriving.

Some sort of vegetable soup, bread, and a special type of wine was placed in front of her. Picking up her spoon, she glanced to see that everyone else had started eating before she dug in, hesitantly at first, but the warmth and taste of the soup made her take another bite.

Halfway through the meal and Galadriel spoke, "We have much matters to speak with you."

"Ma'am?"

"Where you have no way of getting home as of yet, Lord Celeborn and I have decided that you are welcome to stay here in the palace until you find a most suitable place."

Kyra froze, her eyes watering as she looked up at the Lady's face, finding nothing but sincerity in them. "Thank you. You have no idea how much that means to me."

"Alas, we do have two conditions."

"What are they?"

"You must learn our language as not all elves speak Westron."

"Wait. What the hell is Westron?"

"You're speaking it."

"Oh, English." Kyra finally clicked in that they called it something totally different there. "Yeah, the language barrier would definitely be a pain. Uh, what's the second condition?"

"To learn both swordsmanship and archery."

Kyra smiled, her eyes twinkling. "Lady, you've got yourself a deal."


End file.
